At least some products are packaged in blister packs. Known blister packs include a body coupled to a backing or panel to define a panel therebetween. The compartment is sized and/or configured to contain at least one product. Typically, the body and/or backing is transparent to enable the product to be displayed while the product is sealed and/or stored inside the blister pack.
To access the product stored inside blister packs, the backing is typically torn, punctured, and/or removed from the body. Tearing, puncturing, and/or removing the backing of at least some known blister packs, however, may be time consuming and/or tedious. Moreover, the backings or at least some known blister packs are not resealable and/or closable once the backing is torn, punctured, and/or removed from the body, making organization and/or storage of the other products stored inside the blister pack messy and/or difficult.